Dinosaur
Pre historic creatures that live peacefully in the wild in Dragon Ball. It is infrequent for them to come into contact with humans, but when they do, they have been known to show aggression (eg- Gohan). Most of them live on their own in forests or open plains far from city life. Some people have been known to keep dinosaurs as pets. Dr Briefs has multiple dinosaurs kept inside his house in a large room that resembles a giant garden. A woman was also shown in West City walking a dinosaur on a leash as if it were a dog. A dinosaur in the Pilaf Saga had the ability to speak in human language, while every dinosaur after that could only communicate in roars and growls. In the anime some dinosaurs have been shown to be friendly towards humans, particularly the Son Family. Gohan befriended a dinosaur in some Saiyan saga filler, and Goten and Gohan are both friends with a dinosaur named "Chobi" in some early Boo saga filler. Pilaf Saga The first dinosaur to appear in the series was a pyrodactyl. After tying the naive Son Goku to a tree it flew away with Bulma planning to eat her. Goku managed to defeat the dinosaur and rescue Bulma by smacking it on the head with his power pole. This is the only dinosaur in the manga to have the ability to speak Japanese (Or other translated languages). When Goku offers to take Turtle back to the ocean Bulma refuses saying she doesn't have time due to her dragon ball hunt. Goku leaves without her and Bulma soon realizes what kind of position she is in when after saying she didn't care about Goku leaving her alone she spots multiple dinosaurs in the distance, prompting her to run after Goku for protection. Another dinosaur later appeared chasing Chichi in her debut appearance. Chichi was screaming and desperatly trying to get away from it, then she turned around and took the sharp blade-like object out of her helmet and threw it at the Dinosaur, decapitating it. She then used the laser beam from her helment and blew up the body, all while she was still scared. 21st Tenkaichi Budokai Saga A dinosaur appeared during Goku and Kuririn's original training task; to find the stone that Roshi had thrown into the jungle. Kuririn was shown hiding behind a tree from it indicating it wou ld have killed him if the 2 had come in contact. Another dinosaur was later shown during the first milk delivering training. This time Roshi, Goku and Kuririn were all running away from it. In the middle of their training the dinosaur was shown chasing Goku and Kuririn again, this time the silhouette of a 3 other dinosaurs can be shown flying in the sky. Red Ribbon Army Saga A small dinosaur is shown as a pet to a woman walking down the street when Goku is trying to find Bulma's house. Dr Briefs also keeps many dinosaur's as pets inside his house, along with many other animals. Saiyan Saga Once Piccolo kidnapped Gohan in order to train him, he forced him to live by himself in the wild for 6 months. During the first day of this survival test Gohan encountered a dinosaur (Pictured at the top of the page). At first Gohan is terrified of the dinosaur and runs away from it. Gohan narrowly missed being eaten by using his hidden powers at the last moment to leap into the air, the dinosaur apparently did not see this happen as it is confused and looking around for Gohan once he is safley on a mountain above the large reptile. The same dinosaur appeared later half way through Gohan's training, this time Gohan was a lot more confident and led the dinosaur on a chase while sticking his tongue out at it. Gohan leapt into the air and the dinosaur crashed into a mountain which left it dizzied. As Gohan came down he cut off part of the dinosaur's tail (Which had already been cut multiple times off panel prior to this). Gohan then roasted the part of the tail he cut off and ate it. Android Saga Goku, Piccolo, Tien, Dr Gero and Android 19 all fly past a dinosaur in the air while Goku is leading everyone to a remote location in order to begin their fight. The super speed of the warriors leaves the animal frightened. Anime Filler While Vegeta was on his way to retrieve the Dragon Balls on Namek, he flew over top of two aquatic dinosaurs in the anime. It is unknown if these dinosaurs were native to Namek, or if they were just a species of dinosaur. In the Great Saiyaman Saga there is a baby dinosaur who is stolen from its home named Chobi. Chobi appears in the anime only. Gohan tries to rescue Chobi from Mr. Musuka, and tries to calm down Chobi's parents. Videl thinks Gohan, disguised as the Great Saiyaman, is trying to steal Chobi from Mr. Musuka. In the end, Chobi is returned and Mr. Musuka is arrested. Movies